Pokémon academy
A Pokémon academy is a school where students and s can learn more about . Most beginning Trainers visit at least one of them, and common Trainers who study extensively at these locations are es, s, and s. In the games Pokémon academies are commonly found, quite conveniently, in a town or city very near to the 's hometown. They are often referred to as a Trainers' School (Japanese: トレーナーズスクール Trainers' School). * Viridian City in Kanto ** A building in the center of Viridian City is dedicated to teaching the basics of Pokémon to inexperienced Trainers. In Generation II and Generation IV, the building has been replaced by the Trainer House. * Violet City in Johto ** The Pokémon School, known in Generation II as Earl's Pokémon Academy, is a place where students and beginning Trainers can learn more about Pokémon. It is run by Earl Dervish, who can first be seen outside the Violet Gym but will show the player the way to the school while twirling at every turn. * Rustboro City in Hoenn ** The Pokémon Trainers' School is one of the bigger academies, of which Roxanne is a student. * Jubilife City in Sinnoh ** The is notable for having two s that can be battled inside. * Striaton City in Unova ** A Trainers' School is located in Striaton City in the Generation V games Pokémon Black, White, . * Aspertia City in Unova ** A second Trainers' School is located in Aspertia City in , with the backyard serving as the Aspertia Gym. * Santalune City in Kalos ** A Trainers' School is found in Santalune City in the Generation VI games . * Route 1 in Alola ** A is located on , just outside of Hau'oli City, in the Generation VII games . It is a multi-story building where even s may participate in battles. In the spin-off games Another of Earl's academies is seen in Pokémon Stadium 2, in this case Earl's Pokémon Academy in White City. The Prestige Precept Center in Phenac City, Orre, contains a classroom. In , the Ranger School is where the player starts the game. It is located in the Almia region, and connected to Vientown. Some characters from graduated from there. Students of the school are given Capture Stylers that have limited capabilities, and there are some Pokémon roaming the grounds, and some in the main building. Appearance Pokémon Academy RBY.png|Exterior of the building in Generation I Pokémon Academy FRLG.png|Exterior of the building in Pokémon Academy interior RBY.png|Interior of the building in Generation I Pokémon Academy interior FRLG.png|Interior of the building in Pokémon Academy GSC.png|Exterior of Earl's Pokémon Academy in Pokémon School HGSS.png|Exterior of the Pokémon School in Pokémon Academy interior GSC.png|Interior of Earl's Pokémon Academy in Pokémon School interior HGSS.png|Interior of the Pokémon School in Striaton Trainers School BWB2W2.png|Exterior of the Striaton Trainers' School in Black, White, Striaton Trainers School interior BWB2W2.png|Interior of the Striaton Trainers' School in Black, White, Aspertia Trainers School B2W2.png|Exterior of the Aspertia Trainers' School in Aspertia Trainers School interior B2W2.png|Interior of the Aspertia Trainers' School in In the anime Trainers' Schools and academies An elite Kanto-based school, Pokémon Tech, appeared in The School of Hard Knocks. Students are required to complete rigorous examinations and computer-simulated Pokémon , and after graduation, they could compete in the Indigo League. In The Purr-fect Hero, and sent out their Pokémon to help a Kanto school celebrate Kids Day. In A Bout with Sprout, Earl's Pokémon Academy was shown to have a campus in Violet City. Roxanne taught at Rustboro City's Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule the School!. Another Hoenn-based Trainers' School appeared in The Evolutionary War, located on Island A of the A-B-C Islands, in a Pokémon Center. , , and Leona all attended the same Pokémon School somewhere in Sinnoh. Dawn reflected on her experiences in Hot Springing a Leak! and Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. Snowpoint City's Trainers' School appeared in Classroom Training!. Candice, the local Gym Leader, teaches at the school for children to learn the basics of handling Pokémon until the age of 10. However, the school also runs a special, practical course for older people who have obtained Pokémon in the past but for some reason had interrupted their journey. It was also revealed that both Zoey and Candice had attended this school when they were younger. Mr. Honcho is the school's principal. In Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!, was revealed to have attended the Opelucid Academy when she was younger. The school is led by Drayden and is one of the most famous schools of Pokémon knowledge in the Unova region. Martha is part of the school's staff. The Trainers' School appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!, where it functions both as a Gym and a school. Cheren is the Gym Leader and also works as a teacher. The goal of the school is to prepare children to become fully fledged Trainers. Having the Gym on site allows the school to further nurture the children after they have grown up. The school is shown to have many classrooms and corridors in between, as well as a library, where students can learn about Pokémon from regions outside of Unova using the numerous books and computers. The school also has a swimming pool, a kitchen with dining tables, and a room where announcements can be broadcast all around the grounds. Outdoor field projects are held to study wild Pokémon so that students can become familiar with and eventually their own Pokémon. The school also raises and keeps Pokémon in a Pokémon House, which allow students to interact with various Pokémon. A Pokémon School is one of the central settings of the , where is attending classes. Summer camps From Camping It Up! to One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, Professor Rowan ran the week-long Pokémon Summer Academy on Mt. Coronet. Students participate in several activities to learn more about . Johanna teaches a traveling seminar for children, "My Very First Pokémon Coordinator Class", which focuses on the basics of being a , and also includes lessons on how to and Pokémon breeding. In Teaching the Student Teacher!, Dawn, Ash, and filled in for her session at the Valor Lakefront while she served as a judge in the Neighborly Town Pokémon Contest. Thomas is one of the children who attended the seminar. Johanna also teaches novice Coordinators at her house in Twinleaf Town. She has a battlefield in her backyard for instructing her students. Noelle is known to have trained under Johanna's guidance. Ash and attended 's Pallet Town Summer Camp when they were younger, as mentioned in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!. Professor Sycamore runs a week-long Pokémon Summer Camp, which Ash and his friends attended from Summer of Discovery! to Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Universities and colleges The Pokémon Nurse School is a nursing institution intended for ; it was featured in Ignorance is Blissey. Jessie also did her nurse's training there, though she failed to graduate as she was not able to perform some tasks. Celadon University was only mentioned in the anime, specifically in Chikorita's Big Upset and Fossil Fools. Specialist training institutions Many Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains offer prospective 's apprenticeships, where they work as battle judges and , such as Olivine Gym, which took on Janina, and who trains at the Dewford Gym. Fighting dojos are family owned institutions that specialize in the training of Pokémon, like the facility run by , which appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, and the Kanto Fighting Dojo featured in Pasta La Vista!. Lake Slowpoke's Slowpoke Temple appeared in Enlighten Up!. The religious school teaches students like the principles of meditation and focus alongside their Pokémon. Jujitsu schools also exist, such as Kanto's Pokémon Ninja School and Johto's Pokémon Jujitsu Academy, which appeared in From Cradle to Save and Ariados, Amigos, respectively. 's Pokémon Training Center appeared in The Electrike Company!. The Sinnoh-based school specializes in teaching students how to handle Pokémon. A student raises a Pokémon during the course, with the main aim being to teach the Pokémon to control its electricity so it could be used for power generation. It was revealed in A Campus Reunion! that Clemont studied at an academy near Coumarine City, which specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Earl Dervish owns the Pokémon Academy in Violet City. It first appeared in the , when went to meet and give her a Pokédex. Crystal was a helper at the academy, which was in very poor shape and low on money. It is later revealed during the that arrived at the academy on that same day, after the Trick Master sent him there. Emerald admired Crystal and decided to stay, not knowing that Oak hired Crystal to complete the Pokédex for him, and the next day she left the academy. Emerald then spent a large part of his childhood in Earl's academy, and Earl even told Professor Oak about him. Not long after Crystal left, she started using the money she received for her work to completely renovate the academy, earning Emerald's respect. The Aspertia Trainers' School first appeared in the . It is a school recognized by the Pokémon Association and has over 151 students from across the Unova region, including , , Hugh, Leo, , , and . The school is much larger than in the games and even contains a dormitory for the students to stay in. Leo dorms with Hugh, who has a room despite being from Aspertia City himself, while Blake has a room all to himself. becomes a teacher at the school during the beginning of the eleventh chapter. In the Pocket Monsters BW Good Partners manga A Trainers' School in Striaton City appeared in BWGP03. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In Demanding Tests at the Pokémon School!, went to a Pokémon Academy in Violet City where he battled a which evolved into . In other languages Category:Pokémon world de:Trainerschule es:Academia Pokémon de Primo fr:École des Dresseurs it:Scuola per Allenatori ja:トレーナーズスクール zh:訓練家學校